Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Appliances and other electronics may be equipped with network technology and may be capable of communicating with one another. Additionally, devices equipped with networking technology may allow for communication with a power grid. Use of some devices may be detected by analyzing a power consumption profile used by the device.